Battle Mechanics
=Basic Information This game's battle have these common basic rules. *You can pick up to 5 Characters to fight in the battle. *Each Characters will have Difference Lineup Position, You can't pick where they will stand in the battle. '''Charecters's position can be changed by their own skill or affected by other character's skill''' *Each Characters will have their own Moveset Pattarn, You can't control which skill they will be use or pick the target for their skill. Except Union Burst that you can choose when to activate it, Union Burst's action will replaced the action that they will use. After Union Burst, their next action will be one that is next to replaced action. '''The interupt debuffs like Stun will halt character's current action completely and when they are recovered, their next action will be one that is next to interupted action.''' *You have 1:30 Minute to defeat all enemies. If your team are all wiped out or the time is run out, You'll lose that battle. '''If you timed out in Dungeon,Luna Tower and Events Boss. You can fight the Enemies/Boss again with the Old Team(for Dungoen and Event Boss) or New Team(for Luna Tower). Enemies's HP/TP will be the same as what they have left from the previous battle''' *In Battle Arena/Princess Arena, If Time Out happened, The Defense Side will win the battle. *In Main Quest/Event Quest, You'll have to fight 3 waves of enemies. Timer will be reset to 1:30 Minute for each Wave. When you're complete the wave, Your characters that isn't knocked out will recover some HP/TP according to their Wave HP/TP Recover Stats. *In Dungeon/Luna Tower, You'll fight single wave of enemy, When you complete the wave, Your characters that isn't knocked out will recover some HP/TP according to their Wave HP/TP Recover Stats. And if you climbed to the next floor, If you use the character that's already used, they will start the battle with HP/TP that they have left from the previous battle. *Union Burst (UB for short.) can be used once TP Bar is fully filled. TP Bar have default Maximum Value of 1000. You will gain TP upon Inflicting Damage to Enemy,Take Damage from Enemy,Defeat Enemy and Receive TP via Skill. The amount of TP gained are affected by TP Gain Rate Stats. Damage Calculation Mechanic *Damage in this game have two type of Damage, Physical and Magical. You can noticed them by Number's Color. Yellow Number is Physical Damage while Purple Number is Magical Damage. Each type of damage will be calculated by each respective Attack/Defense/Critical Rate Stats. '''The Continuous Damage (Example : Poison,Burn,Curse,etc) have Yellow Color and Doesn't Calculated by any Defense.''' *Physical Attack can be Miss while Magical Damage are guaranteed to Hit. '''(Physical Attack Hit rate will be Calculated by Target's Evasion and Attacker's Accuracy Stats)''' *Physical/Magical Critical Rate '''can''' affect on damage that deal upon yourself as well. *HP Recovery Skill's Recovery Amount are Multiplied from the default value showed in skill description by Caster's HP Recovery Rate Stats and Physical/Magical Attack Stats(Depend on Caster's Attack Type) of the Caster. *HP Recovery Rate Stats also affect the HP Recovered by HP Drain Stats/Drain Buff. *You '''can''' recover some HP by HP Drain Stats even if Target of the Dealing Damage is Yourself. Lineup Position Mechanic *Knockback enemy will attempt to walk back to their original position before get knocked back, However the Pulled enemy will '''Not''' attempt to walk back to their original position. *If characters use skill that change their position then get stunned while they are using that skill, They '''won't''' return to their original position. *Characters will attack/using skill on the closest enemy to them, If any enemies exist in-mid of your formation, They will select the target depend on that enemies in-mid formation or the enemy in frontmost which one is closer to them. '''Note that they will faced toward the enemy and that will affect skill that have Area of Effect''' Buff/Debuff Mechanic *Most of Buff/Debuff in this game is '''Stackable''' except those Action/Movement Speed Up/Down. *Barrier Buff can't be stacked with the same type Barrier '''(Example : Physical Damage Nullify Barrier can't be stacked with Other Physical Damage Nullify/Drain Barrier, The one that cast later will overwrite the existed one. Note that Physical/Magical Damage Nullify/Drain Barrier can be Stacked with All Damage Nullify/Drain Barrier.)''' *Most of Debuffs can be "blocked" if the source of Debuff are also dealing damage by simply Nullify/Drain that incoming damage to 0 List of Buff/Debuff Buff= |-| Debuff